Machine à thé
''Notice: The prices listed below are the full prices without any discount applied. '' Equipment items allow you and your staff to prepare recipes. They consist of drink machines, display cases, refrigerators, freezers, dispensers, topping containers and special items. Each equipment item is unlocked at a certain level. Most drink machines, display cases, dispensers and special items must be placed on stands; topping containers on shelves; refrigerators and freezers on the floor. All equipment available for your current level can be purchased in the Store under the Equipment tab. Stylish Versions Starting at Level 7, you can buy stylish versions of equipment matching the dominant style of your café from the Bank. Basic stylish items cost coins. Drink machines also come in special stylish versions and allow you to save time by brewing 2-3 cups at once, although these versions cost diamonds. Topping containers and special items do not have stylish versions. You can buy stylish equipment outright even if you don't have the simple version. Both simple and stylish versions of the same equipment can be placed in your café. You can also have different styles of the same equipment (e.g., a French style Tea Machine and English style Tea Machine). Each stylish item will award you 1-3 rubies when you serve customers yourself. Your staff will not earn rubies by completing customer orders. The stylish prices listed below are initial prices. The Bank always offers these items at discounted prices for 24 hours. Everyday discounts vary from 5-40%, with occasional 70% discounts available for a limited time. Tip: To save money, make sure you regularly check the Bank for stylish equipment to buy at a discounted price. Full Price and Installment Versions Starting at Level 8, items are available to buy in two versions: full price and installment versions. Installments are initially cheaper but must be upgraded to access all of the equipment's recipes. Installments are ultimately equal in price to full price versions once they are fully upgraded to 3 stars, although some may end up costing you more than the full price versions in the long run. Special items do not have installment versions. Unlike simple and stylish versions, you cannot buy both the full price and installment version of a single type of equipment, only one or the other. Tip: Because orders may require recipes only available at 3-star upgrades, it is recommended you save up enough money to buy the next level's equipment ''before you level up to avoid not having access to all of the equipment's recipes.'' Tea * Fernando gives you one Stylish Tea Machine of your choice for free at Level 7. However, if you want to buy it in a different style later it will cost you money, as usual. Vanilla Ice Cream Cupcake Espresso Americano Milk Television This is a special item. You can earn 1 diamond per advertisement you watch, up to a maximum of 10 diamonds a day. Cinnamon Cheesecake Spice Box This is a special item: see Spices for more information. Note: Storing the Spice Box does not prevent you from using it. Latte Ice Phone This is a special item: see Orders for more information. Chocolate Syrup Cappuccino Whipped Cream Tartlet Lemon Croissant Grape Juice Strawberry Ice Cream Chocolate Shavings Hot Chocolate Coffee Grinder This is a special item. You can use diamonds to increase the prices of all recipes containing any type of coffee for a limited time. Caramel Syrup Raspberry Cake Tea Container This is a special item. You can use diamonds to increase the prices of all recipes containing any type of tea for a limited time. Mint Vanilla Syrup Muffin Note: The final upgrade is not required until Level 24. Upgrades 1 and 2 are enough to unlock all the other muffin recipes. Hazelnuts Tiramisu Chocolate Ice Cream Chocolate Cake Honey Marshmallows Coconut Flakes Donut Forest Berries Pudding Sea Salt Frozen Yogurt Grenadine Syrup Blender Maple Syrup Pancake Soda Sweet Roll Supercupcake * Carl gives the first installment for free. Canelé Turkish Coffee Matcha Tea Catalog Equipment Tea.jpg Equipment Vanilla Ice Cream.jpg Equipment Cupcake.jpg Equipment Espresso.jpg Equipment Americano.jpg Equipment Milk.jpg Equipment Cinnamon.jpg Equipment Cheesecake.jpg Equipment Latte.jpg Equipment Freezer.jpg Equipment Chocolate Syrup.jpg Equipment Cappuccino.jpg Equipment Whipped Cream.jpg Equipment Tartlet.jpg Equipment Lemon.jpg Equipment Croissant.jpg Equipment Grape Juice.jpg Equipment Strawberry Ice Cream.jpg Equipment Chocolate Shavings.jpg Equipment Hot Chocolate.jpg Equipment Coffee Grinder.jpg Equipment Caramel Syrup.jpg Equipment Raspberry Cake.jpg Equipment Tea Container.jpg Equipment Mint.jpg Equipment Vanilla Syrup.jpg Equipment Muffin.jpg Equipment Hazelnuts.jpg Equipment Tiramisu.jpg Equipment Chocolate Ice Cream.jpg Equipment Chocolate Cake.jpg Equipment Honey.jpg Equipment Marshmallows.jpg Equipment Coconut Flakes.jpg Equipment Donut.jpg Equipment Forest Berries.jpg Equipment Pudding.jpg Equipment Sea Salt.jpg Equipment Yogurt.jpg Equipment Grenadine Syrup.jpg Equipment Blender.jpg Equipment Maple Syrup.jpg Equipment Pancake.jpg Equipment Soda.jpg Equipment Sweet Roll.jpg Equipment Supercupcake.jpg Equipment Canelé.jpg Equipment Turkish Coffee.jpg Equipment Matcha Tea Machine.jpg Videos My Cafe Guide How To Buy Equipment At New Levels